Before the Battosai
by skabs
Summary: kenshin is now leaving the village, a few goodbyes, a few snuck past, read the next exciting installment of... "Before the Battosai"... or as i like to call it, "lets embarass Kenshin"
1. hide and seek?

I feel I must apologize right now to those who love Kenshin and find fault in my work. Personally Kenshin is my all time favorite character, so I've tried to stay true to the concept of how clueless and gentle he is. The only reason I've decided to post is I need to know how well my work will be accepted by people who are outside my immediate family. Like most writers I know I truly believe myself to be a hack, and if I am I would appreciate any criticism on the subject. Thank you, and enjoy. –skabs- PS- I will warn you however that since this is BEFORE the revolution I do not believe Kenshin has come into his habit of speech we all believe truly epitomizes Kenshin AS Kenshin. There are no, "that you will"s in young Kenshin's speech pattern... I nearly bit off my (soon to be dead) friend's head when she sneered on the subject... Thank you.  
  
(and here it is... the amazing work known as Rouroni Kenshin is owned by someone who is not me. Kenshin and Hiko are figments of Nobuhiro Watsuki, and not accredited in anyway to this one's humble imagination...)(was that ok? Do I need to bow or something? ;-D) ---------------------------------------------  
  
By the way, how I took it, Kenshin was about fourteen or fifteen when he joined the Revolution, then by the time he was twenty he'd given up being the battosai (sp?-I don't have my manga handy at the moment.) at this point in time he's thirteen. And Lila is fifteen. Her brother is Kenshins age and the cute little Katsu is six. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
He held his breath as the leaves rustled. It was a tiny sound, yet loud enough for the budding young swords man to recognize. Someone was trying to be stealthy, and was doing a bad job at it.  
  
"Stand and identify yourself!" his blood red hair was finally long enough to keep in a stubby ponytail, but strands of his bangs got in the way as he searched the dense wood. His sword was still in its sheath, most likely any swordsman would take that as a sign that the young one was not ready to fight. This young man was not only skilled, but ready for anything. Well, almost anything.  
  
"Stand and identify yourself!" he shouted again, but jerked his left hand at the hilt when a shy giggle scented the breeze.  
  
"Katsu! Katsu come back here!" a shout rang out as a small, pig tailed, child popped out from behind a bush and ran up to the young man.  
  
"Stand up!" she giggled again. He made his hand relax as the child grabbed his pants and tugged.  
  
"Katsu!" The boy looked up from the child to sight a young woman searching in vain for the very thing he'd found. For the moment both he and the kid were hidden in the clearing, behind large bushes and several hanging branches.  
  
She was graceful, picking her way around rocks and twigs, ducking under branches and sweeping her dark, unbound hair from her pale blue eyes.  
  
"Katsu want up!" the child shouted, her tiny arms demanding.  
  
"Katsu?" the girls head swung around, her mouth an "o" of surprise as she sighted him beneath the trees and her young sister with a stranger.  
  
"Lila!" Katsu giggled and pushed her way past the bushes and into her sisters arms.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, little one." Lila indulged in a moment to cuddle the child, then looked up at the young man. "Thank you." And it was understood that she thanked him for not harming the child.  
  
"She's a sweet child. Keep an eye on her." The young man stuck his hands in his sleeves and retreated into the woods. In seconds he was lost to her sight, and the breath she'd held as she searched for any sign of him fell in relief. 


	2. first blood?

Oi! As in the first, Kenshin and the story pertaining to him do not belong to me, as myself, as in I of the great one-ness! _______________________________________________________  
  
"Kenshin!" the call was rough and deep in aggravation.  
  
"Yes Sensei?" The youth pushed past branches and stood on the cliff next to his master.  
  
He stood a good two and a half feet over the boy, his black hair worn well past the collar of his white cape. His shoulders were broad and his muscles disciplined in the art of hiten-mitsurugi-ryu. It was almost ludicrous to belief that the puny looking young man beside him could be the only disciple of the sword school, but as it was, was how the master accepted it. Already, after only four years tutelage Kenshin was already a swordsman equal to almost any in the field.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Practicing master." He replied, avoiding the older mans gaze.  
  
"And..."  
  
"I found a young child in the woods."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Her sister has care of her now. The young one had been playing and got separated."  
  
"Very well." His voice carried well over the spray of the waterfall behind him. He swept his cape to the side and stepped into the water. "Stand and defend." He gestured his student to the falls and waited while Kenshin stripped off his shirt, laying it carefully on the ground before jumping into the frigid river.  
  
"How come we never practice like this when the waters warm?" Kenshin asked the air, knowing his master would not answer such a question.  
  
As his master swung his sword in an arch to lob off the young mans head a gasp of fright sounded from the woods edge. Kenshin barely managed to duck, not counter, as he should have, as his sight twisted to where Lila stood with fright in her eyes.  
  
"Bad form." His master kicked out, catching Kenshin in the stomach and pushing him, none to gently, into the fast moving stream.  
  
"Master!" he protested, sitting up, "I was distracted."  
  
"No excuse young man." He chided, "But I can see you will get no real work done today. When you head back to the hut bring water for tea." He sheathed his sword and disappeared into the wood.  
  
"Ma'am." Kenshin bowed gently to the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry." She hurried over as he pulled himself from the river. She grabbed his jacket from the ground and held it out to him. "I just wanted to apologize to you." Kenshin paused in his reach for his clothing and smiled gently.  
  
"No, it is I who should be understanding enough to realize you were only worried for your family." He checked his sword belt, wrapped his jacket around and tied it closed over his wet hakama.  
  
"Thank you." Lila bowed and stepped back, hesitantly, as if she had something else on her mind.  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin tucked his hands into the opposite sleeves and for a second looked so unbearably innocent that Lila found herself blurting out without a thought.  
  
"Your welcome to lunch with us." Kenshin was set to refuse politely, but she looked so irritated with herself that he found his own head nodding accent.  
  
"Gladly, if it would not be too much trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all." She smiled, talking through clenched teeth. She turned back toward the path and berated herself firmly. ~He might seem nice enough, a little absent minded...~ she looked back and found Kenshin smiling and staring off into thin air. Had she looked back a moment earlier they'd have locked gazes seeing as how he'd been watching her hair ripple from blue-black to deep maroon-black as she walked.~ But he could be tricking you... he doesn't know who you are... nobody around here knows...~ "My sister and brother and I have made camp a few minutes from the river. Its comfortable, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Lila commented.  
  
"Camp? Are you not from around this area then?" He asked, interested.  
  
"No, we come from a small village east of Tokyo."  
  
"Why are you so far from Tokyo? Kyoto is a good few days travel."  
  
"Nothing so special... Where are you from?" she asked hurriedly, realizing that the more information she gave the young man, the more he could turn back on them.  
  
"I don't know where I'm from, originally." He caught up with her and pushed some branches from the path so she wouldn't have to duck.  
  
"Thank you... You don't know?" she asked as the trees branches swayed behind them.  
  
"No. I was sold to some slavers when my parents where killed. That was before I could really remember... though sometimes I can still see my mothers eyes in my mind. She had dark eyes like mine."  
  
"Oh... are you... that man..." she tried to phrase it politely, but found herself blurting it out, "Are you that mans slave?" She was horrified by her own manners, but blushed when he laughed. It was a nice, warm laugh, one untouched by cynicism as her brothers often was.  
  
"No. No I'm not, though sometimes it feels that way." Kenshin brushed a stray leaf from her hair, paused carefully as her breath caught, and showed her the fallen foliage. Her hair was soft, and it smelled of jasmine.  
  
"So you're his pupil?" she stepped back from him a bit, just realizing how close they'd come during the journey.  
  
"He is my master, and has been since I was young." He smiled gently and waited for her to continue walking.  
  
"We are almost there." She nodded and turned back to the trail, hoping her blushes weren't visible from the outside.  
  
One minute they were two teenagers, walking along a deer path in companionable silence, then the silence shattered as they heard a thin wail amongst the trees.  
  
"Lila!" Katsu screeched as the hairy hand clamped around her mouth.  
  
"Shut up you little brat." His breath was warm and smelled of rotting things. The little girl kicked her legs and tried to free her arms to no avail. The man just wound both arms around her tiny body and glared at the young man kneeling by the fireside.  
  
A line of blood ran from his temple down to his chin and dripped on the simple brown of his pants. His arms strained against the ropes used to tie his elbows and wrists together, and his lungs were laboring under the ribs, he was sure, the men had broken. His thick black hair was pulled back into a braid down his back, but was tugged on at the base by another man whose breath left much to be desired. He grunted as the man tugged again.  
  
"Where is she?" He punctuated the question by spitting in the fire.  
  
"Far away from you slime ball." The youth punctuated his statement by spitting in the mans face.  
  
"Should I kill the little one?" the taller of the two was growing impatient with the brats kicking, she was leaving little heel sized bruises on his stomach, he was sure of it. The other took a calming breath, wiped the spit off his face with a shirt that had been kicked around during the battle to subdue the boy.  
  
"Not yet. I'm sure the other is around here somewhere, but until we find her we need to keep the brat."  
  
Kenshin wrapped his hand around Lila's arm and tugged her back below the bush line.  
  
"My brother..." she whispered as she heard the man kick the boy to loosen him up.  
  
"I will help them, stay behind, stay here and don't move." Kenshin got to his feet and, moving around to the other side of the encampment, made as much noise approaching as he could.  
  
"That must be her now." The short one pushed his ratty hair back from his face, straightened his uwagi and sneered as a red headed youth pushed through the foliage. "I guess not." He scowled in disappointment and kicked the boy at his feet.  
  
Kenshin surveyed the scene calmly, noting the tall man restraining Katsu and the short one at Lila's brothers side. There was a third man, leaning against a tree at the far side of the fire. His features were hidden by the light of the flames; the shadows of the leaves. He made no move from his area, so Kenshin looked over at the tall man, noting the tight muscles of his arms and the relaxed stance that twitched every time a tiny foot hit his chest.  
  
"You'll put her down, gently, now." Kenshin stated calmly. The mans eyes narrowed, his sneer became more pronounced as he held the girl at arms length and shook her violently.  
  
"Why should I kid?"  
  
"Because if you do not you will loose that which you are proud of." Kenshin took a breath and expelled it shortly. Before his breath was gone he was standing at the thugs side, sword unsheathed, the tip balanced precariously near his balls.  
  
"Ah..." he dropped his arms quickly, letting Katsu fall to the ground. Yet she didn't hit it. Once again, at the end of a short breath, Kenshin had moved. Faster than the human eye could trace he held the child in one arm, his sword rested at the tall mans neck.  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin nodded and held the girl tightly as she began to cry. "Katsu- chan, no tears for the moment hai little one?" he hushed her and set her gently in a tree.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked over at the smaller man, the tall one was still blinking in shock.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why should I give you my name? You'll just dirty it with your foul lips." Kenshin settled into stance and glared, "Now you'll step away from the boy, take your companions and never return." The men glared, three sets of eyes followed Kenshin as he expelled a breath and smiled gently. "I'm giving you a choice." He said once before taking another breath.  
  
"Wait!" The man under the tree commanded. "Untie Tsukasa, let him go." The short one muttered something under his breath, but reluctantly bent to untie Lila's brother, and pushed him toward Kenshin violently. The boy got to his feet, stumbled over to Kenshin and collapsed at his feet. He coughed up blood as he lay there; Kenshin laid a hand on the boys shoulder and turned him over to his back.  
  
"I can't breath..." Tsukasa panicked. Kenshin hauled him to his feet and leaned him against a tree.  
  
"Sit, relax, when these men have gone I will get you help. Breath slowly, gently." Kenshin wiped the sweat from Tsukasa's brow and got to his feet, once again facing the three men. They had gathered together under the opposite tree, the middle one muttered under his breath and smiled. The other two nodded in agreement, and left the clearing.  
  
"Boy." The leader pushed away from the tree. His hair was pulled under a tenugui his smile was cold and ruthless. "I have no doubt that Shibas granddaughter is somewhere hiding in these trees. I have a bet to place with you. If my men find her before you kill me, you must let us leave here with her. But if you manage to kill me first, they will leave, and you and you friends will be safe from us."  
  
Kenshin glared at the man as he sheathed his sword, "No deals will be made with you. I will not allow you to leave these woods with anything but your lives. But if you insist on fighting I guess you give me no choice."  
  
"I guess not." He grinned, "I am Hisuro Nakaura, I am your opponent, defeat me and your friends will live." He pulled a knife from a sheath behind his back and, screaming into the air, he attacked. Kenshin merely stepped to the side, pushed the knife arm away from his body, stepped in, grabbed Nakaura's elbow and, using the attackers own momentum, spun the larger man to the ground.  
  
"You're not very good at this are you?" Kenshin asked, as he flung the knife away into the trees. Nakaura got to his feet and stood, towering over the boy as he pulled another knife from his boot and slashed up. Kenshin bent backwards and ducked down, spinning his left foot into the mans knees. He tumbled to the ground again and grunted as he hit his head on the hard dirt.  
  
"Actually I'm just gauging my opponent. You must not be a good swordsman, you haven't used it once." He spit on the fire and pulled himself up again, "so far you've used it to threaten Otoku, but no more. It seems like that sword on your belt is nothing more than decoration. You're using more Aikido than anything else, you faker."  
  
Kenshin merely nodded his head and rested his palm on the hilt of his shinken, "If that is what you believe, you are welcome to try your luck."  
  
"Fine kid. Lets fight." Nakaura went back to the tree he had been resting on, and drew from the pack two kama, "I'll use these." He laughed, "You're short, but tall enough to be like grass that needs trimming." He swung the sickles to warm his wrists and settled into stance across from Kenshin. Kenshin, in return flicked his sleeves out of the way, leaned his right shoulder forward and lightly rested his right hand on the hilt at his left side.  
  
"Ha!" Nakaura grinned, "I know that stance. Only one man in the world can use hiten mitsurugi-ryu correctly, you're going to embarrass yourself kid."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Master?" Kenshin straightened from stance and looked behind, to where Nakaura's gaze had settled, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
"Hi...ko?"  
  
"Did you wish to die today Hisuro?" Seijuro Hiko stepped into the circle of light with a faint smirk on his lips, "if you so wish, then continue this battle, by all means my lazy pupil needs to practice against someone other than myself."  
  
"Look Hiko, I'm only doing my job. Just let me do it and we'll get out of your way."  
  
"Itsuruku Shibas grandchildren are under my apprentices protection Hisuro... take my advice- turn tail and run. He may be a lazy, irritable, pain in the..."  
  
"Master." Kenshin rolled his eyes as Hiko began counting all Kenshin's faults on his fingers.  
  
"...But he is good...very good." He smacked Kenshin across the back of his head when the youth looked up at his Master in shock, "And don't let it swell your head. I meant it, but I can't stand a proud apprentice."  
  
"Sensei." Kenshin bowed his head reverently, but the smile in his eyes showed in his stance as he flicked his sleeves back and settled his palm on the hilt of his sword. "Well Nakaura-san, do you wish to continue?"  
  
"Sloppy." Hiko stepped back from the battleground and smirked as Kenshin adjusted his shoulders a fraction of an inch. "Better." A faint line of sweat beads began gathering on Nakaura's brow as he crossed his arms in front of himself, preparing to defend rather than attack.  
  
"Master?" Kenshin waited, seeing no reason to begin the duel himself.  
  
"Come now Nakaura, surely you're not afraid of a child?" Hiko laughed. Then the scream sounded over the hush of the battlefield.  
  
"Lila!" Tsukasa struggled to get up, but Hiko rested his hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
"Stay. I will find them." He turned to Kenshin who was staring into the trees.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Go north. She was waiting on the deer trail." He then turned his attention back to Nakaura, who had taken that opportunity to vanish.  
  
"Kenshin, come!" Hiko yelled as he disappeared into the woods, "They will all be together. They do not need the other two."  
  
"We will return." Kenshin called to Tsukasa as he followed his Master into the maze of trees.  
  
"Don't worry about us." Tsukasa muttered as Katsu climbed down to him, "we'll be fine." He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the small hands of his sister, patting his cheeks and hugging his head. 


	3. run away!

Um, standard disclaimer, Kenshins not mine, but gosh how I wish.... (blush!)  
  
I GOT REVIEWS!!! YEAH!! I was bouncing up and down and my sister was looking at me like I was nutso... but she usually looks at me like that anyway...  
  
-DJ Werrwulf- THANKS SOOO MUCH!! You're my first reviewer EVER! Umm, yeah, Katsu's speech pattern is something I was meaning to fix and completely forgot about later, she was originally much younger, like, three or four, but she'd still speak better than that. And this is before Kenshin becomes the Battosai, so he hasn't met Kaouru yet... I've been thinking about maybe having him bump into Sano in town though... just for a funny little thing later... but anyway... THANKS!!  
  
Vixen- thanks! ^_^, yeah, Shinta... it makes everyone who loves Kenshin giggle a bit! __________________________________  
  
"Kenshin!" Lila screamed as the short man grabbed her arm. "Tsukasa!" Otaku yanked her back to his chest and, like he had with her sister, covered her mouth with one large hand. She opened her mouth as wide as it would go, shoved her elbow into his bruised chest and bit down as his hand slipped.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed as he shook his hand and she struggled to get away. She kicked one in the shins, and pushed the other against a tree as she ran. She headed for a break in the circle of trees she had been in, but only succeeded in running straight into the chest of Nakaura.  
  
"Well, well... Miss Kirihara... I do believe its time for you to go home." He wrapped his hands around her wrists and squeezed.  
  
"Let go of me," she hissed as he yanked her up and over his shoulder. "Let go of me you bastard!" she kicked her feet until he clamped an arm over them, banged on his back until he pinched her bottom.  
  
"Don't tempt me girl." He snarled.  
  
"Let her go!" Kenshin screamed as he ran toward them. He drew his sword as he ran and slashed the tall man across his chest; the blood ran free. He bounced off a tree on the far end of the clearing, his sword aimed for the short man who was just realizing the danger from the boy. He didn't have time to reach for the sword on his belt before his hand was cut at the wrist and his sword belt fell, broken, to the ground.  
  
"Nakaura! Let her go!" Kenshin ended his flight in front of the man, his sword held, ready for battle. "Will you be my first kill?" he asked, light shining from his eyes, the gleam Nakaura was ready to believe belonged to the devil in a child's guise. Only a strangled gasp left his mouth as he dropped the girl and fled into the forest, his comrade's only steps behind him.  
  
"Kenshin?" Lila shook as she sat up; Kenshin knelt at her side.  
  
"Are you all right Lila-san?" he rested his hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
"Tsukasa! Katsu!" she gasped as a dark figure stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Miss Kirihara, your siblings are fine. Why don't you pack up now, and come with Kenshin and I." He frowned slightly. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."  
  
"Sir." She bowed her head as Kenshin helped her to her feet.  
  
"Kenshin, clean your sword," he nodded to the youths weapon which dripped blood from the wounds he'd inflicted, "then show them to the hut."  
  
"Master." 


	4. explaination

Ahhh! Just a warning, I may not update until next week... I have three, count them... three papers that I put off until the last minute... I can do one of them tonight and tomorrow, (its due Tuesday). Luckily I have Tuesday off from work so I can concentrate on my Comparative Religious Thought paper for Wednesday... and then of course, my rough draft for my major English research paper is due... seven-ten pages.... Ugh! College is going to kill me if I don't get my act back together....  
  
And on the bright side... YEAH!!! I GOT MORE REVIEWS!!! You guys are AWESOME!  
  
Hitokiri-san! Justice Stryfe! You two are sooooo nice to me... ^_^; I really appretiate the reviews guys, it so totally helps to know that someone is reading and enjoying!  
  
And yes, Justice, BIG crush potential... heehee... chee!  
  
Disclaimer- Kenshin non mein (sp?)  
  
This chapter isn't much of one, kinda just a discription of what the kids were doing in the woods... very short... hmm.. you know what? I wasn't going to post it today, but I think maybe I will since its here... yeah, I'll post it... next chapters up too! ______________________________________________________  
  
"My parents sent us away, to keep the factions from trying to steal Lila and gain some control over the area." Tsukasa leaned against the far wall, close to the warm kilns Seijuro used to fire his teacups. Kenshin had bound his ribs, pronouncing them "probably not broken." A sentiment his master shared, but not one Tsukasa himself had any faith in.  
  
"Yes, young one, I know that." Seijuro nodded as he settled Katsu in his lap. The child had taken one look at him and climbed into the large nest of his crossed legs. He swept his cloak over her as she fell asleep in his shadow. "I also know that you were supposed to find me, and leave your sisters in my care. Your father wishes your return."  
  
"I could not leave them alone in the care of a man I've never met. I beg your pardon Master Hiko, but I do not trust those I do not know."  
  
"Nor do I." Seijuro admitted. He nodded to Kenshin, who had left to fetch water, as he entered the hut. "Kenshin, any sign?"  
  
"No, I did not encounter any further disruption to the wood." He knelt by the fire and poured some water into a pot, placing in a bag of herbs he looked over at Tsukasa and smiled gently, "I do believe we can rest easy tonight, but I'll take watch just in case." He set the tea to boil and get back on his feet. "Master?"  
  
"Yes. Go, wake me if you tire."  
  
"Yes Master." 


	5. a first for Kenshin

Just so you know, I do believe Kenshin used ORO his entire life... maybe not to the comedic effect that he used it in the series but yeah, he would... I mean, its just a word meaning "what?" basically.... My sister pointed out my use of it and decided that it was not keeping with the current Kenshin personality... I was just like, no, because its just a word meaning "what?". EVERBODY uses it...  
  
Anyway, here is a little bit of hilarity for you... I wasn't going to post it today, but I flet crummy leaving with such a short chapter last time....  
  
Standard disclaimer, Kenshin is not mine (tear) but I shall use him to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA...um...ha? ______________________________  
  
"Chilly night." Lila mused as she sat next to Kenshin on the log he used at the fire pit.  
  
The fire was not lit, but the moon was full high above them. She looked like an angel, the silver light shone on her hair, bouncing off and creating a halo above her head.  
  
"Yes." He agreed, tucking his hands into the opposite sleeves, "chilly."  
  
"Aren't you tired?" she asked, scooting closer, "you haven't slept all night and its almost morning." Her pale eyes studied him curiously; her fingers reached out and brushed his bangs from his face.  
  
"I took a nap earlier." He swallowed nervously. Living in the woods with his master for the past few years had not prepared him for teenage girls. She was an enigma, an unknown.  
  
"You know, your eyes..." She touched his cheek under one eye and smiled gently. "They're not really dark, they're more... violet, in the right light."  
  
"Violet?" he coughed as she leaned closer and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Like an iris, they're very bright when it rains."  
  
"I wouldn't know." He leaned back to escape her fingers, but ended up unbalancing and falling over onto his back. She'd almost been leaning on him, and found herself falling with him, landing with a thump and a curse on top of his chest. "Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed as her lips contacted with his.  
  
"Oh!" Lila placed her hands on either side of his shoulders and pushed herself up. "I'm so sorry!" she scrambled up, turned away, and hoped against all hope that it was too dark for him to see her blushes. She hadn't meant to get so close to him, but his eyes had captured her. They were much too sad for such a young man; she'd wondered what he'd been thinking.  
  
Kenshin stayed where he'd fallen and blinked up at the moon. He wondered why his cheeks were hot, and why his heart was thudding nearly out of his chest.  
  
"Well?" Lila demanded, turning to face him, her fingers clenched into fists as he stayed silent.  
  
"Well, what?" Kenshin asked, his mind still a little foggy, his limbs were limp so he didn't think he'd be able to fight for the rest of his life.  
  
"I said I was sorry." She elaborated.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Aren't you going to forgive me?"  
  
"Surely..." He paused, "If you'll tell me what you are apologizing for."  
  
"You're such a guy!" she crossed her arms and turned away. "If you don't know, I'm not telling you!" and with that she stomped back into the hut, leaving Kenshin lying on the ground, the memory of her lips soft on his as the door slammed shut.  
  
Side note- Kenshins been living in the woods with Hiko since he was little, I don't think he's ever been taught that things like that are serious turning points in young girls lives.... (and heres something to mull over... do you think it was an accident?? ^_^) 


	6. memories

Wow! Ok, so updating during vacation turns out more difficult than I thought! I was all ready to like, spend just forever seriously writing as I haven't done in a while, and I keep on getting pulled aside by my sister who insists that I watch every episode of SG1 in the house with her... my father just bought the sixth season and last time we were down in Orlando we only got to season two... so you can imagine we've quite a bit to ingest... that tied up with visiting everyone I haven't seen in forever and a day, and my mother insists that I need to get the perfect maid of honor dress for my sisters wedding in JUNE right now! I just kept forgetting and/or just plain passing out at the end of every day!! Not to mention the fact that I've seen MOST of Stargate so I'm basically watching reruns and my sister has that annoying habit of just ASKING instead of watching whats happening... ug....  
  
Disclaimer- Kenshin is not mine... though- hubba hubba I wish he was!! (feline-like-growl) hmm hmm...  
  
Justice Stryfe- once again!! I have a repeat customer!!! This is sooo awesome!! Hopefully I will continue to entertain!! Gosh this is just... ahhhhh!!!! Thanks! You rock!!!  
  
Freda Potter- yes, "Oro" as used repeatedly in the series is a "mask" used by our dear Kenshin... but it is a very generic term. Its just like a "what" or a "huh?" and everybody uses it when they are confused... so using it every once in a while (I do not believe) shouldn't deviate from just regular speech. But thank you for your interest, its always fun to argue for or against points like this!  
  
Umm... this entry is one that I kinda didn't have any prior plan for, basically its just stuff thrown together and tweaked until it worked... I do have something in mind for the next update and hopefully it won't be as rushed as this one was... thank you for reading! ___________________________________________________  
  
"Trust me, they are not broken." Kenshin reassured Tsukasa as he changed the youths bandages.  
  
"How can you tell? You're not a doctor." Tsukasa snarled and hissed as the ointment his sister slapped on his cheeks stung.  
  
"No," Kenshin agreed cheerfully, "but I've had broken ribs before, trust me, if they were broken, you'd know it." He smiled as he tucked the ends away and tilted his chin up to watch the boy snarl at Lila, who snarled back companionably.  
  
"You slap that god forsaken stuff on me anymore and I'll tell you what." He threatened.  
  
"You always say that. But this will be good for your bruises, we can't have you all banged up when you go home." She stopped talking when he glared,  
  
"Who says I'm going home?"  
  
"Well..." She leaned back on her heels and was quiet for a moment. "I thought that was what you and Master Hiko were talking about last night."  
  
"No. He said Father wants me back, and I said I didn't trust him to look after you."  
  
"I thought..." Lila took a deep breath and looked away from the stubborn expression on her brother's face. "I'm going to put this away." She swiped the dirty rags from the floor and packed her ointments away, leaving the two youths alone on the log in the midday sun.  
  
"Girls." Tsukasa snarled as he got to his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin packed the remaining wraps away and smiled up at the boy,  
  
"Master Hiko is really very gentle..." he paused, coughed and looked away, "If he's not training you in sword techniques."  
  
"I don't know." Tsukasa watched as Seijuro Hiko bent to pick up Katsu, who had been following him around ever since the previous night. "Katsu is usually a very good judge of character, and I do find myself trusting the man... but I, I just don't know."  
  
"You've never really been apart? The three of you I mean."  
  
"We've always done everything together. Even when I began my sword training, Lila would bring her needlepoint into the dojo, Katsu would watch or just run around with a shinai killing everything in sight." The boy smiled at the sky, reliving his memories.  
  
Kenshin licked his lips and looked down at the ground. "That seems very nice." A shadow passed over the sun as Kenshin recalled the blood splattered on the ground in a farming hut he barely recalled. There seemed to be so much of it...  
  
"Kenshin?" her voice was soft, but the noise shocked him from his reverie.  
  
"Yes Lila-san?" she smiled down at him and her brother impartially.  
  
"Master Hiko would like some water for tea, assist me?" she asked, "Tsukasa, you should go inside and rest."  
  
"I'm tired of resting!" he almost whined, realizing that a warrior is not one who should whine. "Girl!" he added in a self-important tone, trying to sit straight. Lila laughed as he hissed out pain.  
  
"Go inside baka. You can protest all you want when your sick and I'll indulge you in it. The second you are healed we'll have a reckoning." She warned as he carefully got to his feet and shuffled inside. Kenshin too, rose to his feet, and lead the way to the river. 


	7. a womans tears

I think I've finally discovered where this fic is going... I just, and I mean JUST, pulled this outa my ass... so if it seems incongruous I apologize right now... but seriously, I think it works. Hiko is not going to be in very many of the rest of these... I'm pretty sure we are working towards Kenshin's first big adventure... chee!  
  
Well, once again Kenshin is not mine, that delectable little red haired Japanese man does not belong to the master mind behind this pitiful fan- fic... (a little sobbing for effect, you can see how much I wish he did...) ^_^ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Master has certainly gotten a taste for tea lately." Kenshin muttered a bit resentfully. He was well aware of his Master's habits, tea not being one of them. But he supposed that the girls wouldn't want to drink sake. Kenshin himself didn't enjoy the taste, Hiko had told him that appreciating sake only came with age and experience.  
  
"Well..." Lila stood next to him at the river bank and handed him the bucket, "You don't seem to have anything else in the hut."  
  
"You didn't notice the million and one jugs lining the walls?" Kenshin asked wryly as he dipped for water.  
  
"Well, yes, but isn't Master Hiko a potter?" She glared as Kenshin stumbled turning away from the river, and started to laugh.  
  
"I suppose!" he managed to choke out between convulsions of hilarity.  
  
"Well what else would he be?" she frowned menacingly; emitting a ki only a well ticked off woman could produce. Kenshin choked back on his chuckles and coughed to an end.  
  
"Nothing much I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"Kenshin... what do you do out here all alone?" Lila sighed, "I've been trying to figure it out and I'm no closer to it than Master Hiko is a man who makes sake pots!" she threw her arms in the air, frustrated.  
  
"He's a man who enjoys sake, and the making of vessels to put them in. Other than that, he trains me, and keeps to himself." Kenshin shrugged, not having found much out about his Masters activities than that himself. "But he is a man capable of great things, that is all I need know."  
  
"And you've lived with him for how long now?" Lila couldn't imagine not knowing everything about the people around her. Kenshin just stopped in the path and watched her puzzle out what she perceived his relationship to his Master was. She was very beautiful under the dappled light of the forest. Her hair shone, her skin was smooth and had just enough color to be healthy pale instead of sickly white. Her hands were soft as she twined her fingers around each other; she played with facts and assumptions in her mind. Before he knew what he was doing Kenshin took a step closer to her, his hand reached to feather across her cheek.  
  
Her breath caught as she stared into the intense violet of his eyes, she was right that they weren't dark, but they were staring into hers as none had before.  
  
A twig snapped in the woods, Kenshin whirled to face it, breaking the thickness of the air around the two teens. A small squirrel jumped from the brush around the path, across Kenshin's feet, and back into the forest on the opposite side.  
  
"Lila?" Kenshin asked as his heart stopped pounding in his ears. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he turned back to face her. "Don't cry." He set the bucket down with a small splash rising over the edge. She wasn't even aware of the tear that had roled down her cheek. "Oh, gomen! Don't cry!" She covered her face with her soft hands, and finally let go off all she'd stored up. Leaning into his chest she felt his arms go around her shoulders.  
  
"I want to go home!" she wailed, "I don't want to be in these mountains with you and your stupid potter master! I want my father! My mother!" she pushed away from him and shoved him back a few steps, "I want to go home!" she kneeled in the middle of the road and struggled to control the tears. She didn't like crying in front of the strange red headed boy who had gained her trust. She didn't want to trust him, but she knew she did as she had never done before.  
  
"Lila..." Kenshin had no clue what to say, or do for that matter. The last woman to cry in front of him had been slaughtered with no mercy as he held a bloody katana in his child-sized hands. He hadn't used it, he hadn't the strength yet to wield a sword in battle. But Master Hiko had come in time to save him, if no other. A woman's tears were something to be feared, for they were so much more powerful that her fists against the young man. "Come, we'll go back to the hut, we'll talk with Master Hiko... Lila?" he held out his hand to her, grabbing the bucket with the other.  
  
She grasped his offered hand and was hauled gently to her feet. "Gomen." She muttered as she dried her tears carefully.  
  
"Arigatou." Kenshin sighed, "Its all right Lila-san, I'll fix this for you. I promise."  
  
********** Isn't Kenshin just adorable??? 


	8. decisions

WHOOT! Wow and chee! Ok, so I'm back in Ohio after visiting the folks in Orlando and I'm all disoriented! I decided to cut Hiko out of this fic for the next few chapters, maybe we'll duck back everyonce in a while to see how he's doing with only Lila for company... I have some funny scenarios stuck in my head for that kind of thing.... But since I have just gotten off a plane (oy, I HATE flying!) if anything in this entry seems off, that's probably why. ^_^;  
  
Yeah, so anyway, Justice Stryfe!! You are so awesome to keep reviewing! I lub you! And that "tears" thing... I was so proud of myself for pulling it outa my head! Its so cool that you commented on that cause I thought it was kinda cheesy! (like cheddar!) THANKS!  
  
Disclaimer- poor Kenshin is sad that he's not mine... but maybe I'll write myself into a Kenshin fic one day and give him the chance to be! MUaHAHAHAHA!!  
  
*** "Master Hiko-san," Lila poured sake into a tiny bowl for the mans approval, "I wish to return home as soon as possible." She settled back on her heels and tended to the meal cooking by the hearth. Seijuro Hiko merely sipped his sake and contemplated the request.  
  
The young girl was sent so she would not be in danger from any way the rebel faction decided to launch their platform. Some had deemed it easiest to simply place their own Emperor up instead of just fighting for the downfall of the empire. The girl and her siblings had royal blood in them, yet the rebels only wanted the eldest daughter to marry their candidate to give him some legitimacy. Lila's grandfather was a stout believer in the rebellion, but was not an advocate of using children to get what he wanted.  
  
"Your grandfather entrusted me with your care young Lila-chan." Hiko mused, "And I do not leave my mountain for any man, including your grandfather. He knows this, so sent you here to keep you from harms way." He sipped contemplating, "I cannot let you leave until he sends for you."  
  
"Master..." Kenshin patted Lila's hand as her head hung in defeat. "Could I not accompany her back to her village? She would be safe in my company."  
  
"Kenshin." Hiko frowned sternly, aiming a lethal glare at his young apprentice, "You are still not fully trained boy, what makes you think you can handle the challenges outside this mountain?"  
  
"I'm never going to get any better if you lock me away on this mountain Master!" Kenshin blurted out, revealing, perhaps, the only thing he really resented his sensei for.  
  
"Kenshin." Hiko snapped and waited for the young mans eyes to level with his own. "I will strike a bargain with you." He smiled thinly, causing a cold chill to run down Kenshin's back.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Take Tsukasa and Katsu back down the mountain to their village. If you make it back in one piece than I will recommend to Itsuruku Shiba-san that you stay on as Miss Kirihara's personal bodyguard for such a time as I can find a more suitable replacement." Hiko sipped his sake and closed his eyes, "Yes, that will do nicely. Then when this interlude is over you will return to learn the final secrets of the hiten-mitsurugi-ryu."  
  
"Sir?" Kenshin gasped, he had no clue he was so close to the ultimate attack, he still saw himself as the clumsy apprentice, forever in his masters shadow.  
  
"Go, speak with Tsukasa, you should be ready to leave in the morning. Miss Kirihara?" Hiko watched her put the finishing touches on the fish dinner as Kenshin left to speak with the other boy.  
  
"Yes Hiko-san?" she didn't hide her disapproval of the plan, she scowled at him.  
  
"You understand that I gave my word that you would be safe." It was not a question but demanded an answer anyway.  
  
"Yes, I do." She nodded her head and scooped rice into individual saucers. She busyed her hands with arranging the fish artistically on platters and adding daubs of herbs as her temper stewed.  
  
"You will go home, but I will not have my clumsy apprentice turned from his path by a pretty face." Lila glared up at him, she had to sternly command herself to not throw a rice bowl into his arrogant face. The danger was averted as Katsu burst into the room.  
  
"Kenshin-san!" she giggled, "He's taking Katsu home tomorrow!" She sat at Hiko's side and grinned up at the man who could snap her neck between two fingers if he felt so inclined, and patted his knee. "Katsu will miss Hiko- sama!"  
  
"And Hiko-sama will very much miss Katsu-chan." Hiko smiled down at the girl and looked up as Tsukasa entered, Kenshin a step behind.  
  
"I refuse." Tsukasa stood firmly, looking almost eye-to-eye with the kneeling man.  
  
"You were not supposed to stay even this long. Your grandfather needs you, I will honor his wishes by sending you back whether you want to go or not." Hiko replied matter of fact. He picked up his chop sticks and indicated the set meal in front of them. "I recommend you eat this truly excellent meal, for when you get back on the road you'll only have my poor apprentices cooking skills to fall back on."  
  
"Master." Kenshin hung his head and muttered something about not learning how to cook because of a tyrannical master who spent half the time training him and half the time waiting for his bones to knit back together. "How can one have time to cook when he is knocked unconscious?" but he kneeled next to Lila and took up his own chopsticks as Tsukasa let out a deep breath and finally surrendered to fate.  
  
"We will leave at first light."  
  
"Tsukasa!" Lila admonished.  
  
"Lila, do as Master Hiko says, you promised grandfather that you would honor him in this, do not make a liar out of yourself." He reminded her.  
  
"You better not fight in this revolution and get yourself killed before I see you again!" she stood quietly and left the hut with a dignity only achieved by holding back tears.  
  
"Kenshin." Hiko muttered.  
  
"Sir." He nodded and slipped out the door to follow and protect. 


	9. flowers or weeds?

ORO?? Ok, I had this great fight scene in my head right? Right, but then my sister rented kill bill and I lost it... so I was going to just let it go for a while but I felt guilty about not writing in a while... I'm going to ask you to bear with me while you read this cause I got the idea while walking home from my philosophy class... there where a bunch of kids running down a hill, one of them was playing with a mirror and nearly blinded me to death with the reflection of the sun... I almost fell down some stairs... !!!  
  
Anyway, kenshin does not belong to me, though Tsukasa and Katsu do... um. Other than that, have a nice day, read my story, leave me copious amounts of reviews, and I'll get back to that fight scene I had planned....  
  
Btw- rent kill bill! Its awesome!  
  
*****************  
  
The sun shot through the leaves, illuminating the path as the boys trudged along. Tsukasa had been silent since they'd left, his only sound was a sigh every couple of miles. Kenshin didn't mind, after years alone with only his Master as company he'd lost the art of conversation.  
  
"Tsuki!" a small voice popped the boys out of their solitary minds. "Look! I found flowers!" Katsu had skipped ahead of them with Kenshin's warning to scream like a banshee if she saw anyone. But the little girl was sitting in the middle of the path, weaving yellow blooms together.  
  
"Those are dandelions Katsu." Tsukasa smiled, and went to kneel next to her. "They're not flowers, they're weeds."  
  
"But they're so pretty!" Katsu objected.  
  
"Yes, they are very nice." Kenshin agreed, settling to one knee to be at her eye level.  
  
"So you'll wear it!" Katsu jumped up and down with the dandelion chains clutched precariously in her exited little fists.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked as she set one link delicately on his head. Tsukasa grinned as the bright yellow weeds stood out against the blood-red hair of their teenage bodyguard, but his grin fell as Katsu clapped her hands and said,  
  
"I made one for you too Tsukasa!"  
  
**  
  
So the trio continued on their way, Tsukasa muttering something about sisters, darkly, under his breath, and Kenshin still blinking in confusion. Suddenly a scream ripped through the forest.  
  
"Katsu!"  
  
Kenshin reached Katsu's side first. He shoved her behind him and face the dirty man who had just stepped from the side of the path. A nasty, stained red and rusting, katana was held limply in his right hand.  
  
"I would advise you to give up any and all valuables you would be carrying. If you do I might let you live." The bandits blond hair was stringy and stank like he distained the concept of a basic bath. He jeered at the boys and their young charge cheekily.  
  
"I would advise you to walk away friend." Kenshin's voice was hard, but bored, as his violet eyes flashed in determination. The bandits eyes studied the young man, measuring the likelihood of a good fight. As he reached the dandelion chain on Kenshin's head he laughed.  
  
"Like I'd walk from a kid with flowers on his head!" he chuckled, inviting the men who had emerged from the wood to ridicule the teen with him.  
  
"Baka!" Katsu stuck her tongue out and hid behind her brothers leg. Tsukasa merely shifted to keep Katsu in between himself Kenshin. He rubbed his ribs regretfully with the heel of his hand.  
  
"Kenshin, I do not believe they will give up without a fight." All the men around them looked hungry, dirty, and willing to slaughter anyone who did not comply with their demands.  
  
"Give up? Ha!" one with dark hair, twisted back from a wide brow, laughed as he drew his katana. "I am Liko, formerly of the Fox yakuza, a mere slip of a boy like you could never defeat me!"  
  
"Trust me good sir, if I had not bruised ribs and was in fact armed, I would deal with you satisfactorily." Tsukasa lifted his chin and nodded over to Kenshin, "I know I have no right to ask this of you Kenshin."  
  
"Tsukasa?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he mentally planned the first swipe.  
  
"These men are just idiots, as my sister so succinctly said. I would ask that you don't kill them." Kenshin merely nodded as the blondes patience snapped.  
  
"You think you pansy's can defeat me?"  
  
"Sir, these are not pansy's," Kenshin looked at him strangely, "They are weeds."  
  
"AHHHH!" The bandit gave out a scream, his katana held over his head as he charged. Kenshin just jumped out of the way, Katsu in his arms, and pushed Tsukasa to a tree.  
  
"Just stay here with her. Don't let her watch." Meanwhile the bandit, having missed, was gearing himself up for another attack. "That was rude, you did not wait for them to get out of our way."  
  
He leaned back into hiten mitsurugi-ryu stance and narrowed his eyes to avoid the glint of the sun peeking through the trees. He stayed like that as the light dappled around him, reflecting off the flowers in his hair.  
  
"Attack me then." He said. The bandit leader screamed and, once again, ran to attack. The flash and loud clang of metal against metal assaulted both eyes and ears at the same time. While the bandits all blinked to get rid of the dots in front of their eyes, Kenshin swung Katsu onto his back, grabbed Tsukasa's shirt, and began to run. "You'll be fine in a minute. Sorry I couldn't warn you in time for you to cover your eyes. It was a spur of the moment."  
  
"Are they all still alive?" Tsukasa asked. He knew that one day he would command his fathers rebels, and deal with the death of them on almost a daily basis, but as one who was perhaps wiser than his years, he felt it was best to put that off for as long as possible.  
  
"They were all closer to the fight, and looking directly at us, they'll be blinded for quite a while, Tsukasa, but nobody's dead."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How are your eyes?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Katsu?" Kenshin bounced her on his shoulders, and she giggled. "How are your eyes Katsu-chan?"  
  
"Good! I didn't watch Kenshin!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Gradually as they walked the forest began to give way to a farm on one side.  
  
"Wow." Kenshin stared out at the rice plants growing from the watery ground as far back as the eye could see. "You see this?"  
  
"Yes Kenshin." Tsukasa grinned at the swordsman. It was a treat to watch the youth discover new things. Through Kenshin's eyes Tsukasa realized that he was seeing Japan in a new light. "We'll protect it." He said as he clapped his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "We'll all be free one day." 


	10. bandits? again?

WOW! Ok- so I had all these things I needed to do today, and a bolt of lightning struck my car! (ok, so it didn't really hit my car so much as the tree NEXT to my car, but the electricity shorted something in my car) So now it won't start! Oh well... I guess it just gave me time to finally get this part down. I like how problems like these don't seem to faze Katsu in the slightest... she's just turning out to be a cheeky kid... I'm thinking of doing a story about her after she's grown up... or a teenager or something... she's fun to write and I wish I had more for her to do...  
  
Anyway- Kenshin does not belong to me... even though I really wish he did! (in case you didn't know, this is what is called a disclaimer)  
  
Hey! Justice Stryfe! You are awesome in your reviewing happiness! But what about your own story?? Why won't you update man? I love the big blond Swede! I needs me fan service!

* * *

"You know Kenshin you are remarkably skilled in sword techniques..." Tsukasa panted as they ran from the mob of angry bandits, "but how is it that we manage to pass every gang on our way? I didn't have problems like this on our treck to the mountain!" Katsu giggled as Kenshin hiked her higher on his back.  
  
"_Oro_?"  
  
"Oh COME ON!" he protested and slid to a stop as he spotted the gang blocking their path just ahead.  
  
"_Ororororo_!" Kenshin bumped into Tsukasa and the three fell to the ground in a pile.  
  
"This is so wrong!" Tsukasa groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. He shook his head wearily.  
  
"Halt!" the bandit leader ahead of them bellowed. He was tall and clean shaven, his shoulder length blue/black hair was tied in a neat que, and his shoes gave off a highly polished glare in the mid afternoon sun that nearly blinded the young men.  
  
"Halt!" the other bandits had caught up with them and their leader bellowed as he heaved breath.  
  
"We've halted already! _Baka_!" Tsukasa yelled out loud, frustrated as he untangled himself from Kenshin and Katsu.  
  
"What did you call me?" The other bandit leader was short statured, his long beard strung with coins and stopped just short of his belt.  
  
"I called you both _baka-na_!" Tsukasa ranted, "We'd already halted when you BOTH!"  
  
Kenshin jumped to cover Tsukasa's mouth as he tried to scoot Katsu into the fields on one side of the path.  
  
"Good sirs... my friend here is merely frustrated..." Kenshin looked at each of them and bowed politely... "if you would excuse us!" he pushed Katsu into the fields and flung Tsukasa after her. He began to follow when the tall bandit grabbed his pony tail.  
  
"Not so fast red-head."  
  
"Kenshin!" Tsukasa made as if to return.  
  
"No! Run, get Katsu away!" Kenshin yelled as the bandits surrounded. "I'll catch up."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Ha! Cocky kid." The short one laughed, "how'd you like to get chopped up? Length wise, or width wise?"  
  
"I'd like to know your names good sirs." Kenshin said calmly as he studied the troupes on both sides. The bandit groups were equal in number with about ten each.  
  
"Why'd you like to know that pip-squeek?"  
  
"Because I'd like to know which names to put on your tombstones." He replied matter of fact.  
  
The sound of many blades slipping out of their sheaths seemed to taunt Kenshin as he settled into Hiten stance.  
  
/_this is bad... I promised Tsukasa._../ Kenshin licked his lips, and racked his brain for ideas.  
  
_/idiot apprentice_/ a voice said in his head. Kenshin tried to ignore it, but the taunts of his master kept coming, _/why did I ever burden myself with such a worthless boy?/_ Kenshin broke stance and stood in the middle of drawn swords, tired of his own personal replay of faults. "Ok, that's it!" he shouted at himself, knocked blades to the side with his wrist guards, and walked up to the tall bandit. "I challenge you!"  
  
"Oh-ho-ho! Kids scared now?" he taunted, but the tone fell flat to Kenshin's ears.  
  
"It takes a big man to have ten guys kill a kid. Or is it you who are scared?" Kenshin replied with a smirk.  
  
"Of you? Please!" he laughed.  
  
"Hold it!" the fat man growled, "I claim this kids possesions!"  
  
"I'll take you both on." Kenshin conceded, "on the condition that when I win, leaving you both on the ground moaning your fates, your men will stop chasing myself and my friends."  
  
"HA! I am Tenhin, and I will claim your worthless head, then I will go after those others and spill their blood in the fields because I like the color!" The taller one scoffed.  
  
"I am Uo, of the Okinawa Red Crow, I will claim your shinken, then dance on your corpse!" The shorter one agreed.  
  
"Then our terms are set?" Kenshin stepped back and pulled a cold mask over his expression. The other bandits formed a ring around their leaders and the young boy who'd been stupid enough to challenge them. Kenshin ignored them, then settled into an icy awareness he only had when his Master truly attacked him, trying to teach him new techniques.  
  
"Attack little one." Tenhin nodded.  
  
"I wish to warn you, that I will not hold back."  
  
"Stop stalling," Uo growled, his weapon appeared to be two tonfa, (note- tonfa are like police bats... those sticks with the little sticks sticking out to grip) highly polished and well cared for. As the coins strung in his beard glinted and swayed in the breeze he stepped around to Kenshin's right side.  
  
"Yes, attack us, if you're really as good as you think you are." Tenhin pulled a broad sword from the sheath on his back and flipped it to rest comfortably on his arm, behind his back. He raised his right hand in front of him in preparation for a strike.  
  
"Why don't you attack me? After all, two against one, why should I choose who to close with first?"  
  
"You begin or I send my men after your friends." Uo growled.  
  
No sooner had the words left his lips then Kenshin's shinken was at his neck.  
  
"You will not break our deal good sir." He whispered as Uo's eyes grew wide. He hadn't seen the kid move, and if the gasps around him where any indication, neither had any of his men. Still, he brought a tonfa up, knocking aside Kenshin's blade and twirling to bring the other into contact with the youths head. But he met only air. Kenshin had ducked under the tonfa strike and bounced back up, slicing the wooden weapon at the base as he jumped back to his original position in the middle of the circle. Uo grunted, heaved the useless wood toward the trees, and drew a butterfly knife from his waist to replace it.  
  
The gentle movement of air at his neck had Kenshin jumping away from the broadsword just as it cleaved the space his neck had been in.  
  
"Nimble little thing, aren't you?" Tenhin settled back into stance, facing Kenshin with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I sure hope so... I almost didn't catch the change of air pressure in time."  
  
"Don't fool me kid, only Masters can do that kind of thing."  
  
"Don't underestimate one who is younger than you are." Kenshin muttered as his eyes narrowed, he settled into _hiten_ stance, sheathing his shinken with an ominous click.  
  
"You're not taking this seriously kid, only a fool doesn't prepare for his own death. Unsheathe your sword and fight me."  
  
"Since you asked so politely..." Kenshin took a breath, bent his knees, and charged, dodged under the tall mans sweeping blade, then leaned forward to add the speed of the gods to his single swiping movement.  
  
The crowd, together, blinked, as Kenshin ended his attack facing the bandits, his back to the bandit leader. Tenhin groaned once, then collapsed, blood spread under him as he dropped the broad sword into the dust ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Stupid!" Uo shouted as he plunged his knife into Kenshin's unguarded back.  
  
But once again, he, and the other bandits, blinked stupidly as the blade met nothing but the dirt under their feet. Kenshin had twisted away. His shinken swung out, and the bitter slice, the ringing of several coins and the shocked grunt of a grown man sounded as the beard Uo had been so proud of lay limp on the ground.  
  
Uo touched his chin, the smooth square of skin that had no hair, not even an uneven stubble, changed his mind.  
  
"Men, lets go." He got to his feet, and without a backward glance, left his beard, and broken tonfa, lying in the dust. As Uo's Red Crows filtered away, amazement still colored their mutterings, the other bandits unfroze and gathered around their fallen leader.  
  
Kenshin got to his feet, carefully wiped the dust and minute blood from his blade with a soft cloth, and sheathed it with a soft click.  
  
"He'll be fine if you treat him right away." Kenshin told them as he passed to the fields. He had to find Tsukasa and Katsu, and reassure them both that everything would be fine.  
  
"Wait! Boy!" One of the bandits looked up at him from where he knelt, his Masters head resting in his lap.  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin paused and looked back.  
  
"Take this." He pulled a small metal medallion from around Tenhin's neck. "It will let other gangs know not to mess with you." He tossed it to Kenshin, who studied it warily.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"Just that you're one dangerous person. Not to be messed with." He nodded, "Just tie it around your hilt. And thank you." He looked down at the man on his knees. Kenshin nodded, tied the small necklace to his hilt, and stepped into the fields to find his charges. 


	11. a welcome one will never forget

Oh, wow you guys! I have to thank you all for hanging in there, for some reason every time I sat down to write this I got an idea for another story I'm working on! (and I know that's a weak excuse, but I didn't really have anything solid for this one except for where I know its going to end, and I'm having trouble decided who the bad guy really is! (that's always a trouble for Kenshin... I mean, seriously every guy who's still alive (that he fought in the revolution) seems to become his friend later on!! (he's just that kinda guy ain't he? (yes, that's why we love him!)  
  
Ok, enough excuses, onto the tank you vewy muches-  
  
Hitokiri-san- you are so awesome! Thanks for the encouragement! Its not like he's running into them every day... he just seems to attract the ones who happen upon him... (Remember Misao?)   
  
Justice Stryfe- DUDE! You need to write more! I always check to see if you've updated and I'm all, duuuuude... maaan! But yeah, Kenshin was all stoic, "You will not break our deal, good sir...", and stuff... I thought of him saying that with little swirls in his eyes (you know, when he gets hit in the head with something) and for some reason I cracked myself up!

* * *

"Finally." Tsukasa took a deep breath as they reached the top of a hill. All around them fields of overgrown grass swayed in the wind, having left the forest behind Kenshin relaxed and assisted Katsu in finding wildflowers. The girl giggled as each flower added to the dozens in Kenshin's hands. Kenshin smiled gently at her and looked up at Tsukasa.  
  
"Finally?" he asked as Tsukasa turned to look down at the shorter boy.  
  
"We're home."  
  
"Home?" Kenshin looked down at the valley and saw the buildings in the distance. Several people milled around the neat village, more warriors practiced in the clearing at the end of it. Children skipped through the long grasses, some with wooden shinai, others with kites that brought brilliant colors and designs to a spreading blue sky. Kenshin could almost see the joy that surrounded them; he smiled gently as his heart began to bleed. "It is beautiful Tsukasa."  
  
"Grandpa?" Katsu tugged on Tsukasa's sleeve and jiggled around, "We'll go see Grandpa now?" Tsukasa nodded gently as the girl giggled and threw her hands in the air. "Flowers Kenshin! We need more flowers for Grandpa!"  
  
"All right." Kenshin agreed as Tsukasa began to walk down the hill and into the valley.  
  
"Come on Katsu, Kenshin, you can gather more blossoms as we walk." He folded his arms against one another and wiped his expression clean. He nodded at the children they passed, each one bowed solemnly back before great grins reached across their faces. They skipped to Katsu, hugging, or jumping up and down in excess energy before disappearing in the great grasses.  
  
"They go to their homes, to announce that we return." Katsu told him as she noticed him watching them leave.  
  
"That's fine Katsu-chan." Kenshin smiled gently as she added more flowers to those gathered. The young swordsman looked pensive. It was a word Katsu had learned from her tutor, pensive seemed to suit the red head in most occasions, so she shrugged it off and plucked a blossom from the ground. It was a shame that the boys had lost their dandelion crowns somewhere along the way, and Katsu hadn't had time to make others. Tsukasa led them through the village, nodding at those who called to him, smiling gently at his peers, but avoiding their questions as they threw them. He'd tell them all later, hopefully soon, as his grandfather and father waited for the information he'd tell of his sister and Master Hiko.  
  
Tsukasa stopped in front of the largest building in the village, his home, slipped out of his sandals and stepped onto the porch.  
  
"Please, come in and be welcome Kenshin. We ask that you leave your shinken here." He indicated a long wooden bucket placed outside the nearest sliding door, "not that we don't trust you, but my grandmother had always insisted."  
  
"Of course." Kenshin untied the sheath and leaned it against the outside wall before removing his sandals and following the others inside.  
  
"Hello Grandfather." Kenshin heard as he turned the corner to the main room. Tsukasa was already kneeling on a mat in front of an older man, who also bowed his head in greeting.  
  
"News of your sister? And your fathers old friend Hiko?" His voice was strong; Kenshin had no trouble believing that it could project to far off troupes during battles.  
  
"My nee-chan is in the hands of the Master Hiko, though I truly wished not to leave her alone with that man." Tsukasa muttered.  
  
"Boy." His grandfather reprimanded.  
  
"Sir." Tsukasa bit his lip to keep it civil.  
  
"Introduce your guest."  
  
"I apologize," he nodded and got to his feet to draw Kenshin into the room. "This is Himura Kenshin. He is Master Hiko's pupil." The old mans gaze met Kenshin's with an unwavering penetration. For a second the aura around the man was so great it left Kenshin dizzy. He bent from the waist.  
  
"Sir." As Itsuruku Shiba nodded politely, breaking the gaze, Kenshin stood upright and watched the floor with great interest. "It was a pleasure to escort your grandchildren down the mountain. And unless you have something to ask of me, I really must get back to my Master."  
  
"Would you like to stay the night? Make your way fresh in the light of the morning?" Shiba invited, "Surely you would not make us poor hosts to a man who guarded my precious grandchildren?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Have a meal, a comfortable futon... knowing Hiko you haven't had a real futon to sleep on in ages." The knowing smile of Hiko's self inflicted sacrificing attitude decided Kenshin. This man definitely knew his master.

* * *

Kenshin was invited to wander the village, and since he'd never spent time in such a largely populated area before he accepted it with only a slight hesitation. He'd gone into Kyoto for supplies sometimes, but he'd always been instructed to go to the suppliers outside the city for the things he and Hiko had needed. So when he stepped from the porch with Tsukasa, and many boys and girls their own age surrounded them, Kenshin shrank away to stand in the shadow of the roof. Or at least he tried.  
  
"Kenshin?" Tsukasa looked around as he felt the absence of the swordsman. Kenshin couldn't seem to find his tongue.  
  
"He's over here Tsukasa." A young girl, her hair pulled back in a shiny red ribbon, yanked on Kenshin's sleeve. He hugged his sheath like a lifeline as he was pulled back into the group. "He was hiding." She giggled as she smiled him. Kenshin blinked and nodded politely.  
  
"Don't tease him, he's never been off that mountain! Give him some room to breath people!" Kenshin blushed, as Tsukasa's demand seemed to have an opposite reaction. Most of the girls pushed to get a better look at him while the boy's heads swiveled around when they noticed the shinken.  
  
"Are you Hiko's son?" a voice pushed through the babble. "Of course not." It was the girl with the red ribbon again, "I didn't know he had a son." Another chimed, "He's not!" insisted the red-ribboned girl. But that only brought more questions, each one repeated by a different female mouth as Kenshin felt his face go redder and redder.  
  
"Girls!" Tsukasa pushed his way through them and stood in front Kenshin's, his arms out wide to push them from around the samurai boy. "Please! Enough! Can't you see you're making him nervous?" The chatter died down, as the girls seemed to suddenly realize that Kenshin's face now resembled a very ripe tomato.  
  
"Of course we're making him nervous Tsukasa... that's our job!" The girl with the red ribbon grinned and tugged on her friend's sleeves, "But our other job will be to make him comfortable, so he'll tell us of training with the monster Hiko!"  
  
"Sumi!" Tsukasa protested, "I'm taking him on a tour of the village, I'm not going to let you drag him off to interrogate!"  
  
"Oh Tsukasa, we have to prepare, you take him on your little tour, and then bring him by my parents inn... We'll have dinner, nice and civilized, and then _you_ can turn in early..." she smiled slyly while the others groaned. Kenshin looked from Sumi's smirk to Tsukasa's stern features, and was puzzled to note that Tsukasa's ears where glowing a slight pink shade.  
  
"Come on Kenshin, lets leave the girls to their plans, if they can't throw a party every night they get testy." Tsukasa turned on his heel, obviously expecting the younger boy to follow. Kenshin bowed slightly, then turned to follow Tsukasa down the path.

* * *

"You have a beautiful home Tsukasa." Kenshin muttered as they passed an elderly woman, intent on watering her garden of miniature trees. She huffed a little as she lifted one by its pot and shoved it to the first step.  
  
"_Ore ni makasero_." Kenshin bowed politely to the woman and picked up the next plant, waiting for her to direct him. Tsukasa paused as he noticed what the boy was doing.  
  
"_Hai,_ little mother, Nami-dono," he smiled as the woman who used to care for him when his parents where away, "let us help." She patted the boys on their arms and directed them to the windowsills.  
  
"_Arigato_." She smiled as she waved them on their way.  
  
"She was sweet." Kenshin noted as they walked around the village, approaching the children who were playing with Katsu in the tall grasses.  
  
"Yes, she is a very respected woman in our village, I'd swear she'll stay alive until she's cared for my children's children. She's that stubborn to see our line advance."  
  
"I'd bet she has all sorts of tales to tell." Kenshin smirked as Tsukasa stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"You wouldn't..." he paused seeing the smirk as Kenshin tried to hide it by looking at the grass, "_kono akutou me_! You made a joke! Kenshin!" Tsukasa laughed out loud, "Man, you had me going!" Kenshin chuckled, then found himself laughing on the grass, where Tsukasa had pushed him. He ended up laughing so hard his stomach hurt. When he finally opened his eyes he smiled gently up at the soft blue sky and, for a second, remembered how it had been when his parents were still alive. He turned when a shadow covered his face, half expecting his fathers amber eyes to meet his and smile. Tsukasa blinked as Kenshin's laugh cut off, a deep sorrow showed in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kenshin shook his head and sat up.  
  
"Nothing Tsukasa, nothing at all." A flash of green and red against the blue caught his attention. Katsu was running toward them with kite in tow.  
  
"Kenshin!" She laughed joyously, "Play with us!"  
  
"Was I ever that young?" Tsukasa shook his head a rolled his eyes as Katsu jumped into his arms.  
  
"No..." Kenshin mused, "You were brought into this world a full grown teenager, complete with a skeptical mind and a smart mouth." He got to his feet, took Katsu's hand in his, and walked off with Tsukasa's mouth gaping behind him. Kenshin grinned as he heard the stunned gasp of laugher escape his friend's mouth.  
  
"And he says I'm a cynic!" 


	12. kenshins 1st tea time

WARNING- I don't own Kenshin, (but I do have the first 7 books in English and all the anime) but I thank Watsuki because I love Kenshin from the bottom of my heart!

* * *

The room was warm, the sounds happy as Kenshin followed Tsukasa into the inn. Several teens, both older and younger than Kenshin, kneeled on plush cushions surrounding a kotatsu, delicately painted teacups set in front of, or held gently in their hands. Kenshin noted the formality, which Hiko had mentioned but never instructed, of one of the many tea ceremony's, and looked to Tsukasa for guidance.

"So you're finally here." Sumi smiled and got to her feet. She led Tsukasa to a corner seat, and then sat Kenshin next to herself. "I thought Tsukasa was going to try and weasel out." She aimed a killing glance toward the boy, who merely smirked and picked up the mug in front of him with a flat palm underneath, and a hand to the side to balance. As he took a sip he winked at Kenshin. Belatedly, Kenshin realized, he mimicked Tsukasa with the mug set in front of him, and studied the white plum painted on the side to give himself time to think. Sumi sat next to him with a pleasant smile on her lips, her kimono was a pale pink with red flowers stitched in to match the red ribbon in her hair. She was prettier than Lila, he noticed, but for some reason that comparison made him uneasy. So he concentrated on not fidgeting as the conversation continued.

"So you train with the dreaded Hiko?" Sumi nudged Kenshin and he looked over at her with a shy blush.

"He's not really that bad." Kenshin mumbled into his mug.

"Oh, please!" Tsukasa laughed, "Kenshin, tell them the truth! I was there for over a week recuperating, I saw the training myself!"

"He's just disciplined!" Kenshin defended his Master, and while it was true that Hiko might have been a hard task master, Kenshin really didn't have anything else besides slavery to compare it to.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be afraid of a little hard work Tsukasa." Sumi teased.

"He pushed Kenshin off a cliff." Tsukasa pointed out.

"It wasn't the first time." Kenshin protested, not realizing that the fact only made them think Hiko more a monster. The first time he'd pushed Kenshin off he caught him at the bottom a few seconds later and scolded him for being an idiot. _"Baka," he growled, "by the time I'm done with you, you won't need me to catch you."_

"He throws you off cliffs repeatedly?" a young boy with a long braid blinked in confusion.

"Only for training." Kenshin shrugged. A girl wearing a blue kimono leaned forward and asked carefully,

"Has he ever cut you?"

"Well, yes." Thinking back he remembered the sprains, the broken bones, the cuts, scrapes, and blood gushers. "I almost died one time, but Master Hiko mixed a potion and made me better."

"You almost died..." Sumi was confused, "And yet you say he's not a monster?"

"He's not." Kenshin set his face in a stubborn line, "He's disciplined. And one day I'll be disciplined." Then he took a breath and rolled his eyes, "But I do sincerely hope that his twisted way of looking at the world does not rub off on me."

"So he is..." the boy was cut off.

"He's not a monster." He protested, "he's just... weird."

"Lets change the subject." Tsukasa took a sip of tea and nodded to Sumi, "I believe the hostess should be properly thanked for this wonderful tea, and our conversation should be steered toward more pleasant topics than fighting."

"Yes, I actually agree with you for once." Sumi noted Kenshins distress and turned to the girl in blue. "So Kagome, your father and mine hope to wed you to my brother." She smirked as the tables attention was turned to the girl. As congratulations were offered Kenshin leaned over to Sumi and let out a breath.

"_Arigato_." He whispered, then leaned back to offer Kagome his best wishes as the girl blushed. So the night went on, with only a short break in real conversations as the girls realized that Kenshin was easy to tease.

"You'll marry me Kenshin, right?" Sumi asked when Tsukasa told her nobody in their right mind would want her.

"What?" Kenshin blushed mightily.

"Well, you said that you would inherit all the techniques from your Master, and if he's a little insane, he's not in his right mind. So you won't be, so you'll marry me and Tsukasa will have to bite his tongue."

"Uh... I..." Kenshin coughed and looked down at his tea, unable to think of anything to say.

"Ah, but Sumi, Kenshin did mention that he wished to avoid that fate." The boy with the braid spoke up.

"But it may be contagious Junpei, he may not escape the dreaded curse of Hiko." She laughed as the rest chuckled and Kenshin tried to imagine fitting his entire head into the mug and disappearing for the rest of the night.

"Oh give it a rest Sumi, you're making Kenshin blush." Tsukasa sneered, only meaning to get the girl off his back. Sumi, who hadn't been looking at Kenshin, looked then and smiled at him gently.

"Oi, Kenshin, I didn't mean it."

"I know." Kenshin tried smiling back, and only succeeded in lifting his eyes to her grinning lips before looking down at his mug again.

"We need to give you some lessons boy." An older teen sat next to Tsukasa, his smirk was kind but full of superior humor. "How to flirt with girls."

"Yes, I think he'll need that when he goes back to his Master, Kino." Tsukasa replied sarcastically.

"Well, your sister is still up there, I suppose." Kino winked at Kenshin, who was watching the two older boys with apprehension clear in his eyes.

"Lay off." Tsukasa growled.

"Just saying." Kino chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

"I..." Kenshin turned to Tsukasa, his face by this point was a brilliant scarlet red, "I would never, Tsukasa..."

"Kenshin, don't worry about it." Tsukasa clapped his hand on the table and smirked at Kino, "I'm well aware that not everyone has a mind full of filthy thoughts, but on that note, I believe it is late." He got to his feet and nodded at Sumi, who nodded politely back, a small smirk on her face.

"Thank you both for coming. I hope you enjoyed yourself Kenshin." She chuckled as he coughed, trying to cool his cheeks as he stood.

"Very much so." He bowed slightly and followed Tsukasa out the door.

* * *

Oi, wow, its been such a long time since I've updated... and I must apologize profusely if any of you have been really mad at me...

but I have good excuses!!!

My computer is growling at me, and it shuts down at the most inconvenient of times!!

I am taking a creative writing course, which means less time to spend on things I want to write instead of things I HAVE to write...I hate poetry... we're doing a unit on poetry....

And I just haven't had any motivation lately... dunno why, just haven't... but heres the next ch. Of Kenshin... and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	13. teaching a lesson

It was full dark by the time they returned from tea, but there were still many people out in the lamp light, training furiously, fighting each other with a spirit that Kenshin found engaging.

"Do these men ever sleep?" Kenshin asked rhetorically.

"Sleep is a weakness." A shadow fell over the short red head. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of deep black eyes. He was tall, well muscled with the frown Kenshin noticed on a lot of samurai. Stern, practical, and somewhat laughable. He could believe that a person could be so stern all the time. Even Hiko occasionally laughed, if only to call Kenshin a moron. The man held an unsheathed sword in his hand, his shiny black hair was pulled into a respectable knot on the top of his head.

"Sensei." Tsukasa bowed politely. Kenshin also bowed, but left off the form of address. This man may be a teacher, but Kenshin only recognized Hiko as his master.

"Some might say that rest rejuvenates and allows for both better action and reaction. When the body is fully rested, so then can the mind be." Kenshin commented, as he might to Hiko when puzzled over something. Hiko never answered a direct question with anything Kenshin might want to hear, so it became habit for him to comment instead.

He did not expect the sudden stillness of the yard. Everyone had heard him, and no one could believe that this slip of a teenage boy had challenged their sensei.

"You contradict me?" He asked, gently.

"I only point out a flaw in logic." Kenshin nodded, unwilling to back down when the man was clearly testing him.

"Why don't we take out some shinai?" Kenshin supposed the man was trying to go easy on him. It was not the way to keep up diplomatic relations, but Kenshin refused to be treated like a child.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good with bamboo, but if you wish a match then allow me the use of my own weapon." His hand rested on the hilt of his katana.

"I don't wish you harm." He smiled.

"Don't worry, you can't."

"Kenshin." Tsukasa warned, his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "Master Ugashi is a samurai attached to the highest office of the shogunate."

"Then let him test my courage." Kenshin shrugged off Tsukasa's hand and walked into the practice field.

"I will teach you the error of your pride boy." Ugashi sneered as he stood at the opposite end. The others moved to the side to watch. Tsukasa waited with tense shoulders.


	14. leave taking

I am sooooo sorry about the lack of updates. Well, my computer is now fixed. but my entire harddrive was wiped. so i have to rewrite EVERYTHING. i thought i had a backup disc, but the thing i didn't realize was that my brother had taken all my discs and wiped them for his own nefarious schemes. i could kill him. So the downside is that i lost all my really cool scenes. the good side is that i think i didn't need them anyway. The story was getting forced. i wasn't really happy with it. I like what i'm doing with it now better. hopefully you will too. Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop this nonsense." a sharp voice penetrated the lit circle. Kenshin stood straight, his attention, and everyone elses, on a short man toddling over the practice ground with a gnarled walking stick. His hair was pure snow white, his eyes the sharp black of the night sky.

"Sir!" most of the voices shouted as the men stood at attention.

"Sensei Shiba." Ugashi bowed as the man approached. Kenshin bowed at the waist and waited for the older man to reach him.

"Now, young man, what is this all about?"

"I asked a simple question sir."

"He challenged my judgment."

"I merely wished the answer to my query when your man wished a fight." Kenshin kept his head bowed to the older man, he could be respectful when the man who earned it did not demand it.

"Do you both wish to make your opposing viewpoints known?"

"Sir." Ugashi confirmed.

"I wish that my question would be answered."

"I will answer his question if he can beat me." Ugashi qualified.

"Then I will beat him." Kenshin raised his eyes to Shiba and let out a small breath. In a whisper, "I promise to you, he will not be harmed."

"If you've something to say, please share." Ugashi demanded. Shiba nodded and moved to the center of the clearing.

"Three points, two must be met. I will award points." Shiba moved out of the clearing and coughed, "This will be a real match. Death is not looked for, but permitted. Is everyone clear on this?" those around the clearing nodded. "Ugashi?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Kenshin."

"Hai."

"Then begin."

Later it would be known to those of the villagelike a story. A tale told of a young warrior with god-like speed and precision. Kenshin managed a first blood against Ugashi's left cheek. It would scar, a permanent reminder of the youngsters skill. The second and third points were awarded in an instant as Ugashi rushed Kenshin and the sound of metal against metal rang triumphantly. A thin line of red showed against Kenshin's arm, but the blood gushing from Ugashi's elbow was like a river. It hung strangely, the tendons severed below the joint. Ugashi stood, stunned for a moment, before the others rushed forward to doctor him.

"You should not question a master." Ugashi told Kenshin as the younger man stepped forward to apply pressure to the blood vessels.

"You are not my master, do not presume you know more than one because you are older. Do not presume that age means wisdom. Learn that lesson, and maybe we will spar again one day."

The others pushed Kenshin out of the way. They carried Ugashi into a house. The clearing was silent, except for the heavy sound of Tsukasa's breathing.

"Kenshin?" Tsukasa stepped forward cautiously.

"I am tired Tsukasa, I need to sleep."

"Your arm…"

"Will be fine. He just grazed me."

"Kenshin."

"What?" Kenshin looked up at the stars, suddenly he missed his woods.

"Come on… lets go inside, I'll look at your scratch." Tsukasa gently took Kenshins arm and lead him inside. Kenshin followed, suddenly, completely numb.

* * *

"Sneaking out in the middle of the night Kenshin?"

"Not sneaking sir. Just leaving before my stay becomes stale." He turned to watch Itsuruku Shiba as he slowly walked across the porch to lean on a support pole.

"Your stay is not yet ripe young one."

"Your weapons master would not agree." Shiba laughed and shrugged.

"The man had to learn, sooner or later, when you mess with a bee hive you will get stung."

Kenshin looked out at the dark night, it was early, way before the sun would show a false dawn. He was ready to leave. There were too many people around, he had not had so much companion ship since Hiko found him, rescued him from the pile of dead slaves and murders.

"His arm…"

"Should heal cleanly." Shiba nodded, "You showed considerable restraint."

"No I didn't. I shouldn't have hurt him, I could have stopped myself."

"He had no right to challenge you Kenshin, already you are a greater warrior than he could ever become. If you lost your patience with Ugashi it only goes to show how young you are. You will have many choices in your life to make. You could have killed him and no one here would have judged you." Shiba reached over and touched Kenshin's right arm, above the elbow. "He scratched you."

"I misjudged-"

"No, you didn't," Shiba interrupted. "You knew exactly where his sword was and what it would do to you. But to dodge it your sword would have gone straight to his heart. You showed restraint and compassion where many could not. Would not."

"Sir, Shiba-dono…"

"Go back to your mountain, learn the lessons Hiko needs you to learn, then go out in the world and do good." Shiba slapped his hand gently on Kenshin's cheek. "I will tell the children goodbye for you, they will be upset, but it will be easier for you to handle."

"I feel like a coward, leaving without saying goodbye myself." Kenshin looked down at the ground, "But I have to go back, I know I still have much to learn."

"Go Kenshin. Use the left path when you get to it. There are a few more villages on that route, it will be less eventful than your journey down the mountain."


	15. really, he's leaving

He sat on the grass and took a breath of solitude. Kenshin wasn't lonely, even as a child he'd been a loner. He didn't have any friends but his parents, so he was used to the clatter of his own thoughts. Alone, on the hill over looking the village he let himself think about the tea party and the ramblings of Tsukasa as he patched up Kenshin's arm. A rebellion? Against the Emperor? What was that boy talking about? Was he insane or was there really a movement? He stared up at the stars, the moon made a dim light around itself. It was constant, the sky. The only thing he could really count on being there for him.

"I feel a need, _otosan_." Kenshin muttered to himself, recalling the image of a large man, a generous smile on his face as he plunged his hands into the sweet smelling earth to pull out weeds. "I need to help somehow." In his minds eye his fathers amber colored eyes smiled as always. He recalled very little of his parents, but the color of his fathers eyes was as vivid as the villagers reaction to them. Bad luck, as they thought. But Kenshin's mother had always prized them. "I have no need for gold." Kenshin smiled remembering a soft voice, "As long as my husband watches me, I'll always feel rich in his eyes." Kenshin sighed as he lay back, pillowing his head with his hands. "I don't know what to do _okasan_, Please, guide me…"

A soft rustling from the grass near his feet didn't have him alarmed. Her scent reached his nostrils before the sound had become apparent.

"Kenshin-sama?"

"Sumi-jo." Kenshin acknowledged her formality with his own.

"Who are you talking to?" She swung her head around, for all purposes looking like a teenage girl with a little too much curiosity. Kenshin smiled and patted the grass next to him, inviting her to sit.

"Don't worry, _kunzite_, I am not spying on your village. I am merely talking to myself like some poor half-wit."

She plopped down on the ground and rested her elbows on her knees. "How did you know I am ninja?"

"I did not sense your presence until you were almost on top of me. You are very skilled." Kenshin chanced a rare grin to show he was not upset.

"Yes." she agreed, grinning back. "But you were talking to someone, even if they are not here. May I know?"

"I was talking to my parents." Kenshin looked back up at the stars. "I am confused over some of the information Tsukasa shared, I was wondering if the world outside my mountain is really as he says."

"I'm sorry, Kenshin-san." Sumi let her head rest on her knees and wrapped her arms around her folded legs. "I do not know how to proceed, other than my task is ended and I must return to my master." Kenshin got to his feet and held out a hand to Sumi. She took it and let him help her up.

"Kenshin…" She was standing close, and still held his hand. Suddenly he was confronted by the image of Lila, staring into his eyes. Of Lila, falling, her lips brushing his. "You'll know." she breathed out softly and took a step back. Kenshin swallowed the spit that had crowded his throat.

"Su…" he couldn't stand it. These girls knew something he didn't, something that always seemed to be just out of his grasp…

"You'll figure it all out, trust them."

"_Oro_?"

"Trust the guidance your parents gave you, they must have been great people for you to look to them now." She turned away, only to find that Kenshin still held her hand.

"Sumi."

"Kenshin, I do need my hand back." she smiled, "We are not heading in the same direction, if I am not mistaken. Tsukasa will be mad with you."

"Then let him be mad. And let him live also. Take good care of your village _kunzite_. I am trusting you to make sure it is the same when I come back."

Sumi smiled when he squeezed her hand, then released it. He turned toward the path away from the village.

"_Hai_."

* * *

btw- Kunzite- female ninja.

otosan- father

okasan- mother.


	16. uno

its not much i know, i just want you all to know that i haven't forgotten about this story. i've been busy wrapping up my card captors/ fruits basket cross over... then i got a crazy idea for a new fruits basket story... but then i decided that i need to finish this first... after all the end is in sight! i just don't know how close it is- i have lousy depth perception. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The air through the paths was starting to get colder. Kenshin couldn't believe that he'd forgotten already.

"It will be snowing in the mountains by the time I get back." he mused to himself, he smiled at the dandelions that had already popped their tops, looking like snow themselves. "Weeds." he picked one and blew the tiny seeds away.

He wondered if she forgave him for leaving like he did.

"She's probably very upset with me." Kenshin tucked his hand back into his sleeve and looked up at the sun for a moment. "I wonder if I'll come across a town soon. I should look for shelter if I don't… and talking to oneself is a sign of a slightly disturbed mind… yes master, I know." he muttered with a smile.

Just over a ridge and down a slight hill lay a small farming village. If Kenshin didn't know better he would have said it was the town he lived in before his parents died, it was that similar. He noted that while men and women both worked the fields, there were a few women down in the town square washing clothing in a stone lined pit. A small river of water ran through the town, into the middle of the pit, and back down the hills where it met with the original river it was diverted from. Ingenious really, for it saved the entire town a trip uphill and downhill to fetch water. For those old enough to not find river jumping fun, there were small ornamented bridges over the trench. It was a sight, pleasant and calming. Kenshin wondered if they had an inn of some sort. He decided to ask one of the washing women, it was a task he knew was all right to interrupt for a moment.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Kenshin asked a small women who was vigorously scrubbing a blue hakama. She looked up and smiled gently.

"Well, hello. I haven't seen you around here?" she made the statement a question, which Kenshin gratefully answered.

"I am Himura Kenshin, I was wondering if there was a room I might buy for the night? I am traveling home."

"There is nothing on that path but the mountains." she looked puzzled.

"I live in the mountains. I train with my master." Kenshin nodded.

"Oh! Well, I do know that Uno occasionally offers her extra room to travelers. Its not occupied at the moment."

"Thank you miss." Kenshin bowed. "May I ask your name?" she smiled prettily, and nodded.

"I am Ami."

"Thank you, Ami-san."

"Kenshin-kun, Uno lives in the house next to the cherry blossoms, you can't miss it."

"She will be in?"

"She is always in."


End file.
